


Sating the Hunger

by WestOrEast



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Kyouko has needs. Needs that include getting DP'd by a bunch of buff guys in the shower. And, even more importantly, she as the ability to make that need a reality.
Kudos: 14





	Sating the Hunger

**Sating the Hunger**

  
“Come on,” Kyouko moaned, bucking back and forth against the latest big, strong, buff guy who was completely and utterly _failing_ to satisfy her. “Is this as hard as you limp dick wusses can manage? I want you guys to _fuck me_.”  
  
Kyouko had thought that dropping by the shower room of a local gym might be enough to get some relief. All those guys, in good shape, working out, getting the blood pumping, _surely_ they’d know what to do with some tight teenage pussy that wandered into the shower, completely naked and grabbing their dicks, right?  
  
But it seemed that they _couldn’t_. Kyouko had cum three times already, to six orgasms from the boys, and she was still _horny_. There was still this need burning deep inside of her, pulsing at her insides, _demanding_ that she get fucked, that she get to do something more, that she manage to take her mind off of the endless, pulsing heat burning in her lower belly.  
  
“You talk too much, slut,” one of the guys rumbled. “Use your mouth for something else.”  
  
Kyouko frowned and batted away the hard dick that he was trying to slide into her mouth. She glared up at him.  
  
“What are you, stupid?” Kyouko asked. “As if I’m going to waste an orgasm in my _mouth_. You’re going to fuck my tight cunt and you’re going to like it, pal.”  
  
“I dunno, stuffing that ass might be a good idea,” one of the men said, squeezing Kyouko’s tight, firm butt as the hot shower kept on beating down on her. “My girl can cum from a cock up her rear.”  
  
“Ugh, fine,” Kyouko said, pushing herself off of the tile floor and wrapping her arms around the man currently screwing her. “If you think it will work. Just be _careful_ , okay?”  
  
“Yeah, you’re such a delicate little flower,” the man said with a chuckle, going behind Kyouko to get her ready.  
  
The hot water beating down on Kyouko’s body did feel pretty nice, she had to say. And sure, the orgasms that had gone ripping through her were a hell of a lot better than what she had managed on her own. But she wasn’t feeling good _enough_. Every thrust of every cock, deep inside of her pussy, made her feel good, but Kyouko could _tell_ that there was some wonderful peak, just _waiting_ for her if she could only figure out how to reach it. She just had to do something _more_. And maybe getting double-teamed in her pussy and ass at the same time might be the trick she would need to push her over the edge.  
  
Kyouko wrapped her arms around the man in front of her and stared him in his eyes. He had better be strong enough to hold Kyouko up in the air as he fucked her. Kyouko had _needs_ , damnit it, and they were going to get satisfied, one way or another. No matter how many men she had to go through.  
  
Kyouko knew _why_ she was feeling this damn turned on. She didn’t know how to _solve_ it, beyond getting screwed senseless, but she knew why she had been dripping with need as she roof-hopped to the gym. And once she got satisfied this way, _oh_ , she was going to get another kind of satisfaction as well.  
  
Mami taking her _special_ medicine while tied up would be a really fine sight, to Kyouko’s eyes. Not even being able to cum like Kyouko was, just the constant, unrelenting need… Yeah, that would teach Mami a lesson.  
  
Smiling at that thought, Kyouko ground against the guy in front of her, pressing her small breasts up against his chest and humping against the guy behind her, pressing her butt up against him. She smiled at the men all lined up and waiting for the chance to _satisfy_ her. And they’d be getting the chance, too. There was just no way that these two boys were going to be enough to bring Kyouko to completion, even if they made her cum.  
  
“Come on, boys,” Kyouko moaned as one of them reached out to grope her small boobs. “There’s enough of me for everyone here.” She smiled and shivered as she felt herself getting filled up in both holes at once. “You’re _all_ going to get a chance.”  
  
“You really are a mouthy little thing,” one of the men said. “Maybe you need to be taught a lesson.”  
  
“Maybe you need to not look a gift horse in the mouth,” Kyouko shot back. “You get a lot of naked girls wandering in here, asking to get gangbanged?”  
  
“If you can still talk like that, then obviously these two aren’t doing a good enough job,” the man said, looking at the two men sandwiching Kyouko between them.  
  
“Yeah, you’ve got a point,” Kyouko said, staring at the man filling her pussy. “Don’t you think that you can go a bit-oh!”  
  
The man had frowned and pulled Kyouko down onto his dick _hard_. Kyouko could feel his length reaching _deep_ inside of her, spearing into her pussy. It felt good even as it made her entire body tighten up from the force of the thrust. She moaned, rocking back and forth a bit, her legs kicking around underneath her.  
  
The man in Kyouko’s rear helped out as well, grabbing onto her butt as the first man held onto her hips. Then the two of them started to really pound Kyouko up and down along their shafts. She moaned, her eyes rolling up in her head as she felt the pleasure pulsing and building inside of her, stoked on up by the thick dicks that were hollowing her pussy and ass out.  
  
Kyouko had never had two dicks inside of her lower holes at the same time. A blowjob and a strap-on in her pussy? Hey, a girl needed to eat. But the closest she had ever actually gotten was fingering her own pussy with a small buttplug lodged up her rear. _This_ , having two actual, real men with real (and big) dicks inside of her at the same time?  
  
Kyouko was quickly learning that while a dick in her pussy and a cock up her ass might make her feel stretched and good, two rods inside of both of them at the same time was something else entirely. She felt so _full_ , both of them so deep inside of her. Her arms and legs were twitching and jerking as she got impaled on the thick shafts filling her up.  
  
“That shut her up,” the man said with an air of satisfaction. “Lot better look for her.”  
  
Kyouko moaned as the man, or maybe another man, stuck two fingers inside of her mouth and pinched down on her tongue. He drew it out and held her mouth open. Kyouko wasn’t able to properly respond to that, because she kept on getting _fucked_. Fucking her _hard_. Really, really hard.  
  
The man let go of Kyouko’s tongue and smirked at her, wiping his fingers clean on her cheek. And Kyouko wasn’t even in a state to do something about it as she fought for breath, her small chest rising and falling as she breathed in and out, feeling her heart pounding in her chest and her blood rushing through her entire body.  
  
Kyouko could feel every single thrust reaching so _deep_ inside of her, stretching her out, remolding her pussy and her ass around the cocks that were pounding into her. She loved it. She loved it and she wanted more of it. So it was a good thing that was exactly what she was getting. The men weren’t stopping. They weren’t even slowing down as they fucked her teenage holes.  
  
Kyouko’s legs were hanging down, dangling several centimeters above the floor. She was being held up by the twin dicks buried deep inside of her and by the strong hands on her body. And she was _loving_ it. Double penetration might be just what she needed to finally cum hard enough to satisfy this itch, this _burning_ need she had inside of her.  
  
“Come on,” Kyouko managed to get out as she stared around her. “Why don’t you, ah, oh, guys, ugh, put some, ah, effort into it!”  
  
The last three words came out in a rush because otherwise, Kyouko wouldn’t have gotten them out at all. She was feeling good enough that she wasn’t able to indulge in as much chatter as she normally would have, her body and mind starting to get overloaded from the pleasure running through her.  
  
And then Kyouko managed to cum again. It felt even better than her previous orgasms, but even as Kyouko felt it sweeping through her, making her body tingle and her pussy pulse, she could still tell that it wasn’t enough. That she needed even _more_ before she was going to be satisfied. More hard dicks, more wandering hands, _more_.  
  
“Fuck, you get so tight when you cum,” the man in front of her said. “Damn tight.”  
  
“I’m always tight,” Kyouko managed to get out. “I’m just a young teen and you’re, ah,” Kyouko had to pause for breath, “a grown pervert filling me up with his dicckk!”  
  
Kyouko’s voice trailed off in a cry as she felt a hand rubbing against her clit. That felt _good_. She tried to press herself even more firmly against the hand, but it was _hard_ to manage that. Mostly, she just ended up moaning and swaying back and forth as she felt the pleasure welling up inside of her. She would be able to think more clearly after this orgasm, she was sure of it. Think things through and figure out what she was going to do next. And _who_ she was going to do.  
  
The reminder of her own wit helped carry Kyouko through her orgasm. She moaned, shivering and clutching weakly at the arms of the man in front of her as she felt the orgasm go sweeping through her, washing her mind clean as she came, clamping down _tightly_ around the shafts inside of her holes. It felt good and Kyouko trembled as the orgasm washed through her body, stimulating every single bit of her as she shivered and moaned and then kept on cumming.  
  
“Come on boys,” Kyouko managed to get out only a few seconds after she stopped cumming. “Is that all you’ve got for little old me?” She got a grin onto her face, exposing her fang. “I’m barely even feeling it!”  
  
“Like hell you aren’t,” the man behind her said in an amused voice. “I felt how tight you got around me. She get tight around you too?”  
  
“Like a vise,” the man in front of Kyouko said with a chuckle. “Hard to work at it to keep her moving up and down along my rod.”  
  
“And I’m still ready for more,” Kyouko moaned, looking around at the crowd of men waiting for their chance with her. “You hear that, boys? Don’t you be going anywhere. I’m going to need some _loving_ sooner or later!”  
  
And it was time for the next guy to get his turn with Kyouko. Kyouko moaned lewdly, feeling the semen getting pumped into her pussy for a few spurts. Then the man was pulling out and spraying the rest of it on her lower belly. Maybe that would have looked nicer if the hot water hadn’t washed it away pretty much as soon as it landed on her.  
  
For a brief moment, Kyouko was left suspended in the only by one man’s dick and hands. Of course, she was tiny and slender enough that it didn’t matter all that much. And it put her body on display for all of her new fans, a display that they obviously liked. Not enough to start fighting over who got to fuck her next, which was good. As hilarious as that would be, Kyouko wanted to get _fucked_ , not have a front-row seat at an impromptu slapstick routine.  
  
Instead, Loud Mouth from before stepped up to Kyouko, looking her up and down, leering at her slender frame, her tiny tits and her widely spread legs and plump, parted pussy. He grinned, stroking his cock.  
  
“Oh yeah, I am going to _enjoy_ this, girlie,” he said, guiding his dick forward and sliding into Kyouko’s pussy.  
  
Kyouko paused for a moment to moan, feeling the lust inside of her that making her tremble and her thoughts feel so _fuzzy_. She was so horny and she needed some more _so_ bad.  
  
“Yeah, I,” Kyouko moaned again as she felt herself once more get stuffed with cock, “I really care about how good _you_ feel, pal. Fuck me hard enough to make me cum, got it?”  
  
“Man, who would have thought that I’d regret not bringing a ball gag to the gym?” The man asked as he started to properly fuck Kyouko, sliding in and out of her pussy and making Kyouko squeak and moan as she got filled and stuffed. “You’ve got a mouth on you.”  
  
“What else could I have?” Kyouko managed to get out around the lust that was growing and growing inside of her, spurred on by every rough thrust and casual grope.  
  
The guy didn’t have any smart remark for that. Instead, he frowned and got a better grip on Kyouko’s body as he kept on pounding her, slamming her up and down along his dick, along with the man behind him. Kyouko stayed silent as well, except for her loud and frequent moans as she got doubleteamed. Oh, this was so damn good.  
  
It just might be enough to satisfy her. Who knew? It was possible, at least. And if Kyouko _could_ be sexually satisfied by getting gangbanged in the shower by a bunch of studs, she would be happy with it. And make a note about coming back here again if she ever felt the need for that sort of fun.  
  
Because hey, Kyouko had needs, after all.


End file.
